Iago Udrs of Lylak-Truszymi
Born March 13, 1890 within the Trusis Estate, Iago Udrs Lylak-Truszymi (royal name Iago I Trusis n' Lylak-Truszymi) is the current Sykyralys (Eng.: 'Small King'), or Archduke, of Lylak-Truszymi and of the Trusian people. Born to the royal Trusis family, Iago is best known for his service as the Avtyigyniral of the Teutonic Air Force. Iago was born to Jynsi and Jans Udrs of House Trusis, and was coronated as Sykyralys on November 11, 1901, the same date on which he and Cydl n' Zybykste were wed. Early Life The Hare King would have no such thing as an easy upbringing. Brought into the world in the middle of the decline of the state of Lylak-Truszymi, a small micro-kingdom bordering modern Teutonium from 945 - 1900, much of Iago's early life would be spent within the walls of the estate, for fear that, were he brought into the real world, he would be attacked and slain by rebellious peasantry. As he grew older, however, he was trusted more and more with the outside world. On the conflict within Lylak-Truszymi, most of the issues within the tiny nation of no more than 300 square km of land, arose from poor governance as a result of his father's incompetent rule -- that is, frequent partying and drinking instead of governing a formerly peaceful and perfect state will not make you popular with your people. The Fall of Lylak-Truszymi In the year of 1894, unable to deal with its internal problems and fearing that Rusania would take advantage of their turmoil, the small state was voluntarily annexed into the Kingdom of Teutonium following a royal decree in December that year. The royal status of House Trusis was demoted significantly from kings and queens to mere lords and ladies. Regardless, the Trusian people implemented their own ceremonial and traditional caste system, seperate from that of the official Teutonic caste, which is still used for traditional purposes today, though it its recognition is limited. In the year of 1896, having found himself guilty of failing the Trusian people and bringing shame to the royal family and former state, Jans Udrs ended his own life by flinging himself off of the estate walls into a rocky outcrop below. What could be recovered of his body was buried in Tytonburg the following week. Later in life, Iago would reflect on his father and feel no remorse, agreeing with Jans' own thoughts that his father was a failure and poor excuse for a king. Later in September of 1896, Iago would begin his regency, with his official coronation planned for the 11th of November, 1901. Military Service Iago first enlisted in the Teutonic military in 1902 at the age of 22, seeking to strengthen his peoples' position within the kingdom. Despite being a Teutonic lord and Sykyralys of the Trusians, Iago was at first treated as no more important than any other pilot. Later, though, Iago would prove himself to be competent and able on the battlefield, quickly climbing the ranks and earning himself the position of Avtyigyniral in 1906. To this day, Iago serves as a core component of the Teutonic Air Force, being an expert in Close Air Support tactics. Nytanali-Wyoniki In addition to his military and royal position, Iago serves as the Holder of the Nytanali-Wyoniki Transport and Railworks Company, abbreviated as N-W. This gives him significant control over most of Teutonium's imports, exports, supply lines, and defense systems by rail. On the same day as his coronation, he was given control over the company, a position the regent holds as well as their royalty. Iago has personally built the company back from the ground up, bringing the company from a tiny shipping enterprise in Lylak-Truszymi to the rail empire that it is known as today. Founded in 1850 to increase imports from Teutonium and to defend the nation's border with Rusania by means of armored train, the company now operates behemoth locomotives known as Strongmen, which can serve as anything from heavy cargo haulers to artillery platforms to mansions on rails.